Candy!
by Darkygurl11
Summary: I didn't know what to call this so I called it Candy! Ok, Kenshin and Karou have to go to this really wierdo camp together, and people get hurt, then taken care of, until they get used to each other so much, they love each other. SAP lol. BK & KK
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here! No sueing! I know it starts weird, but bare with me.  
  
Shut up you old hag!  
Look at your self.  
  
You are!  
  
  
Prep wannabe.  
Girl wannabe.  
I am no girl.  
Then why do you dress and act like one?  
I do not.  
Do too  
Ok, ok you two break up! It's class time!  
I think they should go to the office cause we always have to go there when we talk and it wouldn't be fair if we had to go and they didn't, Mrs. Coleman.  
Yes, you're right, Megumi. I'm sorry, but you two will have to go to the office.  
Thanks a lot Himura.  
My pleasure.  
It's called sarcasm you idiot if you were to dumb to notice.  
To dumb? Why that almost sounds like an insult. And we all know no one insults Kenshin Himura.  
It is an insult butt-head  
Butt-head? Look at yourself! It looks like you're walking on your hands with your legs cut off.  
Just shut up. We're here. Finally. They walked in. The principal was sitting at his desk.  
I'll be with you in about.....lets see......30 minutes? Yes around that time, I have things to do, just have a seat. There was a two person couch in front of the principals desk.   
Uhh..you can sit there..I'll be on the floor........theres no way I'd be caught sitting with you.  
Your loss.  
It's your fault we're here you know.  
What of it?   
She rolled her eyes. You're an idiot. she got out her MP3 payer and started listening to the Evanescence. I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Because your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just to real. Theres just to much that time cannot erase. When you cry I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, and I've held your hand through all of these years. But you still have....all of me. You used to captivate me by your resonating light. But now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice chased away all the sanity in me. These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just to real, there's just to much that time cannot erase. When you cry I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I've held your hand through all of these years. And you still have..all of me. I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone. But though your still with me, I've been alone all along. When you cry I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I've held your hand through all of these years. And you still have..all of me. I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone. But though your still with me, I've been alone all along. (A/N I do NOT own Evanescence. I love their songs though.)   
Pretty song.  
Yeah.........it is  
Depressing though.  
_Wow.......hes actually being nice.....'_ I love Evanescence......  
Ok, I'm back. We have been looking for two people to go to the mountains for a while now. We think we found the right two.  
And our punishment?  
Your punishment, little lady, is you will have to share a one bed one bathroom cabin.  
They said in usion.  
Yes, we were planning to have two of the same gender but since you two need a punishment.......I already contacted your parents and, they said ok. they packed your bags and they are in the car now. Go on out side and get in. You take a taxi. He has already been paid. It's a two day drive. You will be there for 5 months. Go on out, bye.   
They were led out by the driver. Get in. It has two seats, so get used to it. You'll spend two night in this car, and after the first night someone else will drive you. Hi, I'm Frank. He said while he shoved them in.  
The bad thing: I'm stuck with you for 5 months. Good thing: I have my MP3 player with every song in the world on it.  
Every song in the world?  
Yup. Plus chess, solitaire, and other games on it.  
What color?  
Its changes from blue, lime green, yellow, red, orange, pink, and black.  
Cool. I left mine at home.  
You have one?  
The exact same one as you. Except I don't have any Evanescence.  
To bad. Evanescence is the best.  
No its not.  
Then what is?  
  
She sighed and shook her head. I don't want to know.   
Eh, love birds, we'll be stopping pretty soon. Bring some money you might want food.  
  
Money? I don't have any with me.  
To bad for you. They walked in the store. Kenshin bought something, but Karou had no money. He bought chips, coke, a pizza (A/N Yes, a whole box of pizza) and a bag of candy.   
They got back in and started driving. Karou turned her MP3 player on. You know you'll have to eat sometime.  
I have no money, I can't.  
Have some pizza. he pushed the box over to her.  
  
No problem. I got to much any way. She had one piece and he had the rest.   
How do you eat so much?  
How do you eat so little? Here, have the rest of the candy.  
Uhhh........I'll have some, thanks. she took the bag and had one jaw breaker and three gummy worms.  
That's all you want?  
Well, I'm full.  
Sure. You want Coke?  
Not with your spit on it.  
  
She gave him one side of the earphones. They started listening to They. Who made up all the rules...... They sang along to They. It's getting dark......  
It's 10:30 already.  
She yawned. I'm going to sleep, don't disturb me, and you can listen to that. Just don't break it.'  
She snuggled into the seat, and quickly fell asleep. _She's so cute when she sleeps....wait, where'd that come from? She's just another victim to...toy with. But oh god she's gorgeos.......' _he soon fell asleep also. The air condition was on so they were both cold. Now, when Karou was cold, she went to the nearest warmth with out even knowing it, like she would pull up a blanket from her bed in her sleep. Since there was no blanket, Kenshin was the warmest thing there. Odd though its true, Kenshin was the same. So, with out realizing it, they snuggled to each other.  
  
Kenshin woke up with his arms around, wait, Karou? Then he remembered what happened. _Better not say anything......she'd kill me....' _He pulled away, and she snuggled into the seat. An hour later, she woke up. He was listening to her MP3 player.   
  
I woke up an hour ago. We stopped by a food place and I got you breakfast.  
Thank you.....  
No problem. He took a kolache from a bag and handed to her.   
  
  
She ate it. While she was eating, he put the MP3 player in the stereos. Its was playing Hello from Evanescence. It started to pour. Her phone rang. She picked it up. Hello? Yes. Thank you. she hang up, and silent tears ran down her face.  
You ok, what's wrong?  
My mother died. She was so sick after dad died......  
She's out of her pain and in a better place now. He said while pulling her into an embrace. She cried silently into his shirt. Its ok. He patted her back. Both my parents died too. I live with my uncle now. He's the closest I've ever had to a dad. My parents died when I was so young all I can remember is them picking me up and putting me in the car.  
I'm so sorry......your mom must have been very pretty....  
she was.....theres a picture of her on the mantle.  
Thank you....for everything.  
it's ok, you just oh me big.  
She rolled her eyes and smiled.   
  
Look at yourself.  
I am. You look at my sexiness.  
If I look at you I'd die of your ugliness.  
  
WHERE? KILL IT! KILL YOURSELF HIMURA!  
Your the prep.  
Am not, little lady.  
Little boy.  
how could a boy have long, beautiful hair?  
I do.  
See, all girls have beautiful hair, except you.  
Shut up.  
  
'Cause without me you wouldn't have food. He said smirking.  
Your point is?  
You want to starve?  
I wouldn't starve missing uhhhhh.......  
5 meals.  
  
He smirked. Told you.  
If you weren't ever born I wouldn't have to be here. And I'll tell you who the real prep is, Megumi Takani (A/N is that her last name? I'm not sure). She was the one who got us in this...... what ever it is.  
  
  
I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Because your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just to real. Theres just to much that time cannot erase. When you cry I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, and I've held your hand through all of these years. But you still have....all of me. You used to captivate me by your resonating light. But now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice chased away all the sanity in me. These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just to real, there's just to much that time cannot erase. When you cry I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I've held your hand through all of these years. And you still have..all of me. I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone. But though your still with me, I've been alone all along. When you cry I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I've held your hand through all of these years. And you still have..all of me. I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone. But though your still with me, I've been alone all along. She sang along as she listened to her favorite song.  
Half way through he started singing too. I love that song.....  
It's my favorite.  
I can tell.  
AH! WHAT'S THAT? KILL IT!!!!  
He laughed. It's just a spider it won't hurt you. He put his finger down for the spider to clim on, when it did, he put his finger on Karou's arm. It climbed on her arm.  
GET IT OFF!!!! she tried to swipe it away, but he grabbed both of her wrists.  
It won't hurt you. Then the spider crawled off and out the window when they stopped.  
Go get lunch you two.   
Kenshin nodded and got out. You coming?  
I have no money.  
I'll buy you something.  
She got out, and they walked in.  
Choose something.  
Thank you.  
She found a sandwich and water. The water was free, so she got it.   
He took it, bought it, and they walked back to the car. It started raining, again.  
she stepped out in the rain and let the cool droplets rush down her body. I love the rain, just not the thunder or lightning.  
I love it all. He stepped out also and took her hand and led them to the car. They got in, and started eating. They were both dripping wet, when they got in, the storm stopped.  
Lets go then. The driver turned the air on, because he was hot.  
Karou shivered, she was the one who was wet the most.   
There's a blanket back there if you get cold, in the pocket of the right seat. It's pretty big so you can share it, if you want.   
Kenshin pulled out the blanket and draped it over the two of them.  
  
A little. she pulled the blanket over her head and snuggled in to its warmth. Soon, she fell asleep. She woke up an hour later when Hey Baby' blared into her ear.   
You needed to wake up.  
Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to do it like that.  
To bad I did.  
  
  
  
Sleeping Ugly.  
  
Scared of bugs.  
  
Why do you always use that?  
It's true.  
No it's not.  
Yes it is.  
I buy your meals.  
WHat does that have to do with this?  
You won't have any dinner or breakfast if you don't agree with me, so say it : your not girlie.  
  
  
Say it or no meals.  
Your not girlie. she muttered softly.  
There, that wasn't so bad now was it?  
I just told a l-  
Now, now we want our food and blanket don't we?  
When did the blanket come in?  
just now, it's mine because it's on my side.  
  
Shit, I know that word, what does it mean?  
No telling.  
You know, don't you?  
I used it, what do you think? I don't go around spitting out random words in Japanese.  
What does it mean?  
You said it yourself :Shit, I know that word.  
You know I can't remember.  
No, I know you don't pay attention in class, so you cheat off the person beside you whoever the poor soul is.  
  
  
  
  
  
You already said that.  
  
  
Damn, I did.  
Why all the sudden cursing?  
no parents or teachers.  
  
Duh, stupid.  
  
  
  
No it all.  
tattle teller.  
  
  
See, you have no comeback.  
No, it's that we're in the mountains.  
  
There are no food places up here, so we have no food, besides this.  
She pulled out a sandwich, two Cokes, crackers, peanut butter, and 3 kolaches. I had to buy breakfast school, but only ate one kolache, and always buy lunch, but I wasn't hungry, and I had to buy dinner tonight because my mom was going to the hospital for something.  
  
She handed him the sandwich and a Coke.  
thanks, but why didn't you eat this in the first place?  
I was saving it for emergency.  
  
12:00 A.M.  
  
I'm going to sleep.  
I might as well also. Ten minutes after they fell asleep, it thundered. It woke Karou up, but he stayed asleep. It thundered again and Karou screeched and hugged Kenshin for comfort. This woke him up. He looked down at her. It thundered again and she squeezed him tighter. Yo never said you were afraid of thunder.  
I am.  
Can you sleep?  
She shook her head in his chest. No. I can't ever when there's storm.  
He unbuckled them selves and pulled her toward himself. She snuggled into him. It thundered again and she squealed. An hour later she fell asleep. He looked down at her. _she's so peaceful...........'_ he hugged her closer, and fell asleep himself.   
  
Morning  
  
She woke up to I'll Fly Away from O Brother Where Out Thou.  
I love this song!  
That's why I'm listening to it.  
Just a few more weary days and then, I'll fly away.... They sang along to the song.  
Ok, young ones, we're there. hop out and I'll get your bags.  
Bye the way, here's your breakfast. He handed her the kolache that was left.  
Thanks. For eating my food.  
You wouldn't eat it any way.  
They walked in and the driver was just leaving.  
Have fun you two.  
Impossible with him here.  
The driver laughed. I know what you mean.Now, first things first. I'm going to take a shower, no peeking Himura.  
Why would I want to, I'll just unpack.  
She walked in, turned on the shower, undressed, and got in. Ten minutes of heat every 24 hours? Himura might want heat, but oh well! she used up 9 minutes of the heat, got out, and dressed. She came out in purple PJ's with shorts and spaghetti straps with kitties on them, her hair still wet. When she got out, he got in. He yelled when the warm water turned cold.  
  
Don't yes' me. You know what. A few minutes later, he came out in his boxers, his hair dripping also. He walked closer to her slower, like a lion hunting it's prey. You will pay.  
Then someone burst in, and they both looked at her.  
Hi, welcome to camp for the four chosen people at school. Wait, that's sounds weird, oh well. I'm Judy. THis camp is to help people learn to help, like, and get along with each other. You have one blanket for tonight, and the oldest person gets it for one week. As you know, your here for 5 months. Each week you will switch. You can choose weather to share, give, or keep the blanket all to your self. Now, whose the oldest?  
He is.  
she handed him the blanket, We will also be doing other activities during the day, goodnight. Oh, and bye the way, if you don't share the blanket, the one without it will freeze, there's no heat at night. She walked out.  
Karou walked to her bed saying, And shivered when the heat and lights were turned off.  
  
Goodnight, peebrain.  
And I was going to share it.  
She got in bed with nothing but a thin sheet with lots of holes in it to keep warm.  
He waked over to her bed, put the blanket on it, and got in. If we don't share it in my bed, we share it in yours.  
She smiled at him.   
_Did she call me-' _his thoughts were interrupted when she snuggled into him. _she did.' _He put his arms around her and fell asleep himself.  
  
Morning  
  
Kenshin woke up with Karou sleeping his arms, face in his chest. He pulled his arms off of her and scooted her away from him so she wouldn't suspect anything. Get up Kamiya. She didn't budge. Get up! She just hid under her pillow.   
  
Because, sleeping ugly, IT'S MORNING!  
Fine, loud mouth.  
How long do you sleep, it's already 6:30.  
ALREADY? I WAKE UP AT 10:00 WHEN I DON'T HAVE SCHOOL AND 7:30 WHEN I DO!  
Um, I wake up at 5 every morning.  
You're crazy.  
No, just smart, handsome, skillful, can knock ou-  
Ok, ok already, I get the picture. Now move. He was blocking the only way in or out of the bed.  
  
'Cause I want to get out of this damn bed!  
He shifted his body so it blocked the door more. There, I moved.  
You know what I mean, now let me out.  
What's the magic words?'  
Now, Himura.  
No it's: Would you please move so I can get out, Kenshin?  
She sighed, You never learn, do you?  
What do you mean?  
It means your name is to foul for me to speak it.  
Obviously it wasn't last night.  
...................Himura. Please let me out. I was going to get dressed, and go for a walk.  
Well, since you put it that way, I guess it won't hurt.  
  
ok, that's it. I hope it was good. I know it was short, and i'll try to update (It didn't work last time so I removed my story). Please read my sis's fic : Riku's Rose. Its a KH fic, and if you liked this you'll like that more. Please R&R. Tell me if you hate it in a review or in a flame. I don't care. I hope its good.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Don't sue me!  
  
Last time: What do you mean?  
It means your name is to foul for me to speak it.  
Obviously it wasn't last night.  
...................Himura. Please let me out. I was going to get dressed, and go for a walk.  
Well, since you put it that way, I guess it won't hurt.  
What do you mean?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Whenever you say the magic word, it works. Although I'd appreciate it if you were to call me by my real name.  
Himura is _one _of your real names you know.  
You know what I mean, stupid.  
You call me stupid and the teacher wants me to tutor you. Something sounds wrong there.  
Yeah, I know. I'm much smarter than you.  
  
  
She just rolled her eyes. Please, I don't want to talk to the filthiest person on Earth. I mean really, your looks are killing me.  
I'm dying of your looks also, if you were to stupid to realize.  
You act like you dying is a bad thing, you know, if you died the world would rejoice.  
You're wrong. Me dying is a bad thing. If _you _died the world would rejoice.  
Prove it.  
I'd be glad. He pulled out a sword from his suitcase.  
Where'd you get that?  
My Uncle or I always pack my sword. He stepped forward, his eyes turning an even more deadlier amber as he advanced. A strong wind blew the window open, and flew its dust around Karou's body. She shivered at the cold, and snowflakes danced around the window melting if they came inside, leaving water scattered on the carpet.  
What are you doing?  
Your eyes they burn with fear. Beautiful.  
You take fear in as your own strength, don't you?  
Ding-dong! got it right little girl!  
Kenshin, I know who you really are. You just hide it. There is only person who has amber eyes, takes others fear in for his own strength, and hides his true form. He was the most deadliest assassin in Japan. He was, is, and always will be named by those, as Battousai, the man slayer.  
His face was now only inches away from hers, pinning her to the wall with his body. Very good. Now to prove my theory correct. He placed his sword on Karou's neck, a grin spread across his face.  
KENSHIN NO! She flung her arms around his figure and shut her eyes tight. (A/N Like I said, he was pinning her to the wall with his body, so she could reach around him.)  
All he did was laugh. He placed the sword down on the bed, and pulled her into an embrace. If I were to kill you, I'd have no one here, heck I'd have no one anywhere to mess with.  
You scared me. She said into his chest.  
He heard her sob, and drew her face up to his. _What? She's crying? I didn't mean to scare her that much!' _ He muttered under his breath. _I hate it when girls cry. Even her.' _I didn't mean to scare you that much. You don't really think I'd kill a girl do you?  
She didn't answer, but just tightened her arms around him.   
Come on. Go get dressed. We can have breakfast then go for a walk.  
She just nodded and walked into the bathroom to get dressed. He got out cereal, bowls, milk, spoons, and placed them all on the table. He ate a bowl, and washed his bowl. When Karou came out he was pouring orange juice for them. She was wearing jeans, a black tank top, and had her hair down so her neck wouldn't be cold.   
No problem. Just one question, why are you wearing summer clothes?  
Mother only packed summer clothes.  
Ah. Same with my Uncle. Luckily for me I never get cold. I spent 2 weeks in Alaska during the winter, wore summer clothes with no jacket and never got cold. He walked in the bathroom to get dressed himself, and came out in jeans and a t-shirt. She had finished her breakfast, and was lying on her bed, listening to the Final Fantasy X-2 soundtrack on her MP3 player. He looked over at what she was listening to and read: Leblanc's theme. Come on Leblanc. Time to kill Vegnagun.  
The Gullwings already did, but, guess what? Noojie-Woogie is coming over for dinner! They laughed.  
Ok. Lets go. She put down her MP3 player and walked out the door. He tossed her a jacket. You're gonna need that.  
So will you.  
I highly doubt it. Now lets go.  
  
I don't know. Anywhere. He grabbed her wrist, and started dragging her to the forest.  
Where are we going?  
The forest.  
What, are we gonna start making out? She said sarcastically.  
  
Her reaction looked like this: O.O   
You really think I'd ever make out with you?  
  
No, I've been on this mountain before. I want to show you something.  
He lead her into a lake, that, suprisingly, was hot.   
It's a hot spring.  
  
Come on. He started to drag her in, but she stood there. Come on.  
  
Why don't you come?  
  
If you can't swim I'll be right there.  
I CAN SWIM HIMURA FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I HAVE A SWIMMING POOL AT MY HOUSE! (A/N didn't see that coming, did you?)  
Then why don't you come in? He let go of her wrist and walked over to where the water reached his neck. Come on.  
One time, my brother pushed and pulled me down under water to long and I passed out. I've been afraid of swimming with someone I don't trust ever since.  
I promise I won't hold you down under water. But I can teach you how to hold your breath for 5 minutes.  
I guess........ She walked over to where he was standing.  
Now to teach you how to hold your breath. He put his hands on her hips tightly. I'm going to bring you down to the deepest part of the lake. If you need to get air, tug on my shirt and I'll bring you to the surface. She didn't even have a chance to answer, before she knew it, she was a foot underneath the surface. He was holding her down watching her. After about a minute and 30 seconds, she was out of breath and needed air. When she tugged on his shirt he only looked at her, smiling, not going up. She tugged again, but he only shook his head. About 30 seconds later,He brought them to the surface.  
You said breath you wouldn't breath hold me down. You wanted to learn to hold your breath longer, didn't you? There is another way, but.........  
What's the other way?  
He forced her mouth to his, kissing her, after a while, she tried to pull away for breath, but he wouldn't let her. She struggled even more to get out of his grasp, but he was to strong. When she finally gave up, he let go. You're still conscious. You held you breath for five minutes. All you have to do is relax.  
That meant nothing.  
Ewe. Of course it didn't. But a little part of both of them was glad that happened. They walked back to the cabin, him holding her wrist, with out a word.  
When they got back Karou asked, Why do you always hold my wrist? It hurts.  
Its so you don't get lost, and do you really want me to hold your hand? No. And about it hurting, to bad. Deal with it.  
You're a pig.  
And you're a cow.  
At least I don't need a tutor.  
At least I'm not afraid of the water.  
I'm not afraid of water. Just not swimming with someone I don't trust.  
Same thing.  
Is not.  
Hello, I'm Kenshin Himura. It is if I say it is.  
  
  
Night  
I take the first-  
The lady came in and said, Ok, you can have all the hot water you want from now on, we were having pipe issues, but there fixed now. That's all. She left.  
Shower this time.  
Go ahead. I'll listen to music. He walked in and, well, took a shower. He came out in his boxers, only to find her in her PJ's. I'll take a shower in the morning.  
He got in bed with her, and they slept.  
The cabin shaking and a low grumble woke Karou up. What's that? He didn't move, or answer back, so she figured he was still asleep. She turned to him. His eyes opened.  
The window rattled, the wind whirred, and the cabin shook.  
What's going on?  
Just yawn (A/N smack smack lol) a blizzard. Go back to sleep.  
  
You can. He turned his back to her.  
But he was already asleep. The window rattled again, and she flinched. The screen door banged against the door, the wind whistled, and she made a little scared noise. she muttered. (A/N I feel like this is happening to me.)He turned in his sleep taword her, there noses touching. The cabin rattled again and she squeezed her eyes shut. This woke the Battousai up.  
Yeah, what? Why'd you wake me up you son of a-  
I can't sleep.  
Deal with it unsleeping beauty. (A/N this is Kenshin and Battousia's thoughts)   
_ What are you doing?'   
Hey, its not my fault, she woke me up.'   
Idiot'   
Girl'   
Asasin'   
And proud of it.'   
I'm not.'   
To bad for you.'   
Whatever I don't want to fight, you could at least be a little nicer and comfort her.'   
Yeah well, wait, why'd she call me and not you?'   
We're the same person. She doesn't know we're different people.' _(A/N confused yet?) _Why didn't she say: Kensin?'   
I don't know ask her. Now go out there and comfort her or you won't be able to stay in this body.'   
Fine.' _She was staring at him blankly with a bit of hurt in her eyes. He embraced her. Its just a blizzard. Shhhhhh..........Everthing will be fine. A few minutes later, she was asleep. _  
Yes'  
That was supposed to be roude you know.'  
I didn't take it a a roude comment though.'  
You were supposed to.'  
To bad I didn't.'  
Just shut up.'  
You.'  
I am.'  
no you're not.'  
Oh so, now you don't want me to shut up.'  
I hate you.'  
Ditto.' _And he fell asleep.  
  
And yeah. Thats the end of chapter 2!  
  
**MOST OF ALL, THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!  
Review please! .**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing here! Nothing I tell you, nothing! This is my first actual story that is actually good. I'm not getting writers block and keep on updating every like two days and it's odd. I just keep on getting all these ideas. Like yesterday when I went for a walk I got this idea. Do you want Kenshin to come out at all in the next chapter or not? Do you want anybody to die? tell me what _you _want and I'll see what I can do. Give me lots of ideas and who knows, I might use them!   
  
Last time: _Fine.' _She was staring at him blankly with a bit of hurt in her eyes. He embraced her. Its just a blizzard. Shhhhhh.......... Everthing will be fine. A few minutes later, she was asleep. _  
Yes'  
That was supposed to be rood you know.'  
I didn't take it a a rood comment though.'  
You were supposed to.'  
To bad I didn't.'  
Just shut up.'  
You.'  
I am.'  
no you're not.'  
Oh so, now you don't want me to shut up.'  
I hate you.'  
Ditto.' _And he fell asleep.  
  
Now: Ch 3.  
  
Karou woke up to a loud bang. Mmmmmmm.... leave me alone....... (A/N: if you didn't read what I wrote up there, you need to read it, it's very important.)  
I'm not doing anything to you and you know it.  
Yes, you are. You woke me up.  
You needed to wake up any way. It's already 6:30.  
That's early for me.  
Not if you live with me.  
I don't live with you.  
You do for 5 months.  
Mabey mother packed a sword so I can kill myself.  
I'll do that for you.  
  
He laughed. I was just kidding.  
So? That's no reason to scare a girl.  
Girl? What girl? I don't see a girl in here.  
Look in the mirror, Himura.  
I did.  
She got up and turned away from him to look out the window.  
The Battousai came out. That's what I tell him all the time, wench.  
You're the only wench here. She said, not knowing the Battousai came out.  
What did you call me?  
A wench. But I think I'll add on to that. Your also a pig.  
In less than a second, his sword was at her throught. You say that one more time and you die, bitch.  
I am no dog.  
You are to me, whore.  
You may call me a wench, you may even call me a bitch, BUT I AM NO WHORE!  
You are if I say you are.  
NEVER CALL ME A WHORE, HIMURA!  
Now, that's where you're wrong. I AM NOT THAT IDIOT HIMURA GUY!  
She stiffened, knowing Kenshin would never call himself an idiot. Y-you're B-battousai?  
Took you a while.  
HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A WHORE, BATTY?  
No. One. Calls. Me. BATTY! He dug the sword deeper into her flesh. She winced.  
  
  
You're scaring me.  
I'm doing more than that, woman. I'm killing you.  
  
He released her and spun her around crushing her body with his body, once again to the wall. Why? You to scared to die? Or is it that it hurts, it stings? Hm? Which one little girl?  
I hate you..... She said, hugging him. I hate you so much.  
He looked down at her. (A/N still the battousai. And it won't change until I say he tuned back to Kenshin in the story.) _Her tears.... they're beautiful. Her flesh..... so warm..... her eyes...... so much fear...... wonderful.......' _Mabey I shouldn't kill you. You could be useful.....  
She looked up at him. _His eyes.... they're so....... fritining..... yet...... so beautiful.....' _ He cut her off when he pressed his lips against hers, hungrily. She responded, making the kiss deeper. He begged her to open her lips, but she hesitated.  
He whispered in her ear, and returned back to her lips. She opened them, letting his tongue roam around her mouth, and she did the same to him. They pulled apart for air, and she sat on the bed.  
  
He sat on the bed next to her, pulling her to his lap, and turned her face so she was facing him.  
Don't stop.....  
I wouldn't dare. He pulled her to him kissing her, passionately. They laid down, him on top of her sharing a never-ending kiss. He started to remove her clothes, but she stopped him.  
  
  
Just because.....  
Promise me you will with me sometime.  
I promise..... sometime...  
  
I don't know...... just..... sometime.  
During this....... trip?  
When else?  
Now, where were we? Oh yeah... He started kissing her.  
  
Night  
  
Never leave me...... (A/N: The battousai will be here the whole chapter)  
I won't........ ever. They were in the hot spring, watching the sunset, Karou leaning against him.  
  
Do you still hate me?  
No, I love you. What did you think?  
  
She turned around and looked at him. I want it to, but this will never work out. Kenshin hates me, and, well, you're in the same body.  
He doesn't have to be around when we're together.  
I guess you're right.  
Besides, I think he loves you, just hasn't showed it yet.  
Whatever........ I don't care... I love you.... and no one but you.  
Same here, love, same here.  
At about midnight they started to walk back to the cabin. I'm so glad you're with me, Battousai..........  
Battousai is here!?!?!?!?!?!!? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Came a voice. The owner of the voice pulled out a gun and started shooting madly.  
Come on! He picked her up and raced to the cabin using his God-like speed. Karou winced as something scraped her shoulder. When they reached it he locked the doors and imidieatly placed Karou on the bed. You ok?  
I guess.....  
Shit..... I'll be right back.  
He came back with a wet clothe and badages.  
Be still. It might hurt. He cleaned the wound and wrapped bandages around it.  
I'm sorry.......  
It's not your fault.  
Yes it is, if I didn't say your name then-  
Sssssshhhhhhh. If that guy wasn't chicken you wouldn't have gotten hurt. Even you could stand up to Battousai. If he can't, he's so weak you can blame it all on him.  
Thank you....  
No problem. He laid down next to her and kissed her wound. He move down to her neck and to her cleavage where he stopped.  
Why'd you stop?  
You don't want to...........  
Not yet........  
He got ontop of her and started kissing her. Soon then......  
  
She winced when he touched her shoulder. Sorry....... you need your rest. He got off of her and laid down beside her. Go change. I'll wait.  
She got up and went in the bathroom to change. She came out and he was in his boxers redoing his ponytail. Leave it down.  
Only if you leave yours down.  
She took out her hair and shook it.   
  
  
You should leat you hair down more often.  
So should you.  
I shouldn't and you know it.  
I like it.  
That's you.   
She walked up to him and started playing with his hair. Oh come on.  
He rolled his eyes. Let's just go to sleep. It's after midnight.  
Just don't wake me up at 6:30.  
They got in and were facing each other, there noses touching. Good night. He kissed her forehead.  
Good night. She snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Morning  
  
Wake up Sleeping Beauty! Time to eat!  
  
  
I'll call you a whore.  
I'll call you Batty.  
He rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed. _she's beautiful..' _He bent over and kissed her long, hard, and passionately. GET YOUR ASS UP NOW! He screamed in her ear.  
OOWWWW! Ok, ok fine. What's the time?  
5:30. A.M.  
What? That's way to early.  
Hey, you told me not to wake you up at 6:30 and I didn't.  
You know what I meant. He walked over to the table and sat down.  
  
She put her head under the pillow.  
Get up already.  
She got up and walked over to him. Now what?  
  
I can't cook.  
Then I'll help. He got up and walked to the stove. Come here.   
She walked over to him and said, He he taught her how to make an amulet, and when they were finished, they sat down and shares it. Thank you.  
No problem.  
This is good.  
It is. When they finished Karou got up to change but e protested, After that injury you need your rest, so what's the use of changing?  
One: I WILL NOT stay in bed all day. Two: I want to take a shower and Three: You're NOT the boss of me.  
One: Yes I am Two: To bad Three: You could hurt yourself. As he said this he pushed her in bed and put the covers on her. You wanted to stay and sleep didn't you?  
Yeah, but I'm awake now.  
To bad.  
That's not fair, you're stronger than me. At least let me take a shower!  
I would only let you if I were in there with you. And you don't want that do you?  
You do?  
I'm a guy what do you expect?  
Would you have to be in the shower or just in the bathroom?  
Just in the bathroom.  
No peeking then.  
I'll resist.  
Thank you. She walked over to her and pulled a towel out of her bag and made him turn around. No peeking! She took off her clothes, undergarments, (A/N: he was thinking now I_ could turn around now and see her...... no...... she'd hate me.')_ and wrapped a towel around herself. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the water, while he followed her.  
She leaned against the wall. You gonna get in?  
It has to warm up first.  
  
Shut up. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. It's just my shoulder.  
It was a poison bullet. That's why you need rest.  
I think you're just making this up.  
I'm not actually. Once the shower was hot enough, she said, Turn around. I'm gonna get in. He nodded and turned around. She took the towel off and climbed in. After a few minutes, Karou felt a pain in her shoulder. She held her shoulder. Soon her whole body ached. She tried to tell him, but no words came out of her mouth. She fell to her knees. She was falling in a pit of darkness, she couldn't speak. Her body hurt, and soon she passed out.   
When he heard her body fall, he cried out, Karou, you ok? Answer me!  
He took a towel, placed it over her body, wrapped her up in it, and carried her to the bed. He draped the blanket on her, and got some advil from the cabinet.  
I knew something like this would happen. The red head started to make some tea.  
Karou half woke up in a bed, smelling green tea.   
  
Thank you......  
It's ok. Here's some tea, and take some Advil.  
He handed her tea and Advil, and she took it. Come lay down. She patted the spot near her, and he laid down. I don't want to be alone.  
You won't ever have to be. I'll always be right by your side. He kissed her and pulled away, giving her a confused, and disappointed look. Later. Now you rest.  
_We_ rest. Please don't go away.  
I won't. I promise. And they soon fell asleep.  
  
Noon  
  
Battousai woke up hungry, Karou asleep in his arms. He shook her to wake her up, but she just moaned. Karou wake up, or I'll leave for the rest of the day and you'll be bored.  
  
  
I AM NO WHORE! DO YOU STILL THINK THAT? She yelled sitting up.  
No, but it got you up. Come on. He pulled her up and walked to the window. I should do that more often. You're cute when you're angry.  
  
Don't call me Batty.  
Then tell me your name, your real name. Not your nick name.  
  
Please............... I won't call you Batty anymore.  
Why should I?  
I love you and you love me?  
Hm. One other good reason.  
Um..... we can....... when ever you want.  
That was half a reason.  
What else you want me to say?  
Don't argue with me any more.  
She crossed her fingers behind her back.   
Names Shinta. DON'T call me Shin or Shin-shin. EVER.  
Shinta hm?  
Yeah, but now everyone calls me Battousai.  
What do _you_ want me to call you?  
I don't care. What ever you want.  
Ok..... Shinta. She walked over to him.   
He wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't fall. You ok?  
It hurts...  
I know. I've been through hell and back again. More than once. Many different ways.......  
She wrapped her hands around his waist.  
You...... want to go to sleep?  
  
K then. Shinta kissed her forehead. They stayed like that till Karou's pain left her for now.  
What kind of poisen is that?  
I can't remember what it's called but suposedly it lasts for a week, then finally wears of. But, then again, who knows?  
A week? I can't stand that for a whole week!  
I've been through longer pain. You'll survive.  
  
You want any lunch?  
No, I'm not hungry.  
You need to eat something.  
  
I'll make something, but only if you rest.  
She got back in bed, and fell asleep quickly.  
  
Dream  
  
She was falling into a pit of darkness. She strained her eyes to see anything, but only saw black. Not even the smallest glimmer of light. She heard a person calling her name, but there was no one there. A rush of cold pain rushed over her, and she cried. She kept on hereing the voice, again and again....... there was all of a sudden white, pure white. Then she saw her brother. He was dead.  
  
End Dream  
  
Karou woke with a start. Yahiko's dead.  
No, he's alive. It was just a dream, calm down.  
Shinta, why am I so wet?  
I poured snow on you so you would wake, but it didn't exactly work.......  
I felt the icey coldness. Thanks for the even worse nightmare.  
Hey, I was trying.  
Yeah, I know. Thanks.  
For what?  
Always being there when I needed you.  
It's nothing. He walked over and laid her on the bed.  
Not more rest. No!  
No, not rest, this. He kissed her. The best thing that happened that day happened then. They did nothing but kiss, yet it was filled with love, passion, and- wait, no, this is way to corny. They kissed. It was 12:30 when they started and it was now (2:00) when Shinta remembered the lunch he made. I...... forgot about.......lunch. He said between kisses.  
I'm not....... very....... hungry.  
Niether am....... I. Until about 3:00 they continued. They stoped when Karou wimpered because of the poisen. Shhhhh. I'm right here.  
She started crying. Make it stop.......  
He wiped away her tears. I can't. He rolled over so that they were on thier sides, faceing each other., and she cried in his shirt. Sssshhhh........ it's gonna be alright.  
I love you...... so much.  
Same here. Whe the pain stopped, she was asleep.   
He tried to get up, but she muttered, Don't go....... please.  
I won't.  
  
Go back to sleep.  
And so she did.  
  
I'm all out of ideas so if I wrote more it would be very crapy, and we don't want that, do we? No. Up there where I said it was to corny was because it was to corny. And I didn't know what to write next. Anyway, my family and I played Life, I didn't win but I did get one million and 730 thousand dollars. What I would give for that much money in real life.  
  
Review please!


	4. PreviewNoteChapter

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING here.  
  
ok, if the grammer is bad, I'm really sorry. I'll ask my sis about that, k? Yeah. On with the fic.  
  
Last time:I love you...... so much.  
Same here. Whe the pain stopped, she was asleep.  
  
He tried to get up, but she muttered, Don't go....... please.  
  
I won't.  
  
  
  
Go back to sleep.  
  
And so she did.  
  
Chapter #4:  
  
Eh, Karou, wake up. I don't exactly know what Shinta did to you, but you look disturbed.  
  
Go away pig face Himura. He did nothing wrong.  
  
_ Dude, what did you do to her?'  
  
Uh, nothing? She got shot with a poisen bullet though, so, if she has break downs, help her. She's going through hell right now.'  
  
Yeah, ok. You did something with her, didn't you?'  
  
I became her boyfriend if that's what you mean, yes?'  
  
Idiot! I wanted her to be _my _girlfriend. And you know it.'  
  
You were to chicken to say anything though.'  
  
I was not.'  
  
You were and you know it.'  
  
Idiot.'  
  
Chicken.'  
  
Freak.'  
  
Wuss.'  
  
Asasin.'  
  
And proud of it.'  
  
No you're not.'  
  
Yes I am.'  
  
Prove it.'  
  
Not in front of Karou.'  
  
Then you're not proud of it _really._'  
  
YES I AM.'  
  
Prove it.'  
  
Want me to kill you?'  
  
N-no thanks. I think you're p-proud of it.'  
  
Studdering baby.'  
  
Who's going out?'  
  
You tired of losing to me?'  
  
Answer the question.'  
  
You.'  
  
You choose.'  
  
Whatever. I'll just go out.'  
  
K, but just to warn you, you missed alot.'  
  
_Eh, crazy dude, you there?  
  
Yeah, whatever.  
  
What to do?  
  
I don't know.  
  
You come up with something, Himura.  
  
Why don't you?  
  
I'm to tired to think.  
  
How about lunch?  
  
Lunch is cold and it's dinner time anyway.What were you doing with him to make you skip lunch, Kamiya?  
Ask him yourself.  
  
Why can't I ask you?  
  
'CAUSE I SAID SO YOU IGNORANT FREAK!  
  
  
  
_I agree with her, you are an ignorant freak, Himura.'  
  
Shut up.'  
  
Why?'  
  
Oh, I give up. You go out there.'  
  
Thank you.'  
  
Whatever.'  
  
_Karou, you finally awake?  
  
Are you Shinta, or are you an idiot?  
  
  
  
Oh, thank God. That Himura is such an idiot.  
  
I agree with you.  
  
No one else does.  
  
Hiko does.  
  
  
  
Himura's Uncle.  
  
He must be smart.  
  
He is. Very smart at that.  
  
Ok, heres where it stops. I WILL update tomorrow IF you vote. Vote weather you want Kenshin or Battousai out the most in the next chapter. I really don't care


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!  
  
Ok, so, everyone wanted Kenshin so, here he is!  
  
Last time: Hiko does.  
  
Himura's Uncle.  
He must be smart.  
He is. Very smart at that.  
  
Chapter #4/5, I guess, who knows? any, on with the fic! .  
Night  
  
_He is smart.'  
That's exactly what I said, isn't it?'  
Yeah.'  
Why'd you disturb me?'  
I want out.'  
Go. Get out.'  
Thanks.'  
Grunt'  
_Any body home? Yoo-Whoo! Com on out!  
Shut your face up Kamiya.  
She giggled.   
'Cause you're acting like I'm a dog or something.  
That's what you are, Himura.  
That's what you are.  
No, I'm a Hypello!  
I guess you do have a big head......  
Oh, come on, cheer up a little! She started jumping in place.  
You're hyper today.  
What do you expect when some ones been sleeping all day? I caught up on a lot of sleep!  
You'll hurt your shoulder if you keep that up.  
Oh, come on. You're no-ow.  
I told you.  
He supported her by wrapping his arms around her small frame. She looked up at him, and he bent down to kiss her. She almost did, but backed away, and imidieatly fell down because of lack of support. No...... Shinta.........  
I understand.  
_Himura. Let me out. I want to tell her something. It's........ important.'  
What?'  
NOW!'  
Fine.'  
_Karou, you can kiss him. Hell, you can do anything. I don't mind. We are the same person. You can love two at once.  
Ok, Shinta. Thanks.  
_You can kiss her now.'  
Uh, thanks?'  
Humph.'  
_Eh, mind if I join you?  
No........ can we go outside?  
He got up, she tried, but couldn't.  
  
Whoa, Karou Kamiya, asking _me_ for help? I'm honored.  
Will you just help me? Please?  
Sorry, just couldn't resist. He said, helping her up. He had to hold her waist to keep her from falling, but neither complained.  
It's ok.......... They sat down out front, looking at the stars. They're... so...... beautiful.......  
  
She shivered. It's cold....... She crawled over to him and sat in his lap.  
What do you expect? It's a mountain. he said, warming her with his arms.  
Yeah..... I guess.  
She closed her eyes and briethed in deeply with a smile playing on her lips. I guess you do have a heart. Both of you.  
You didn't think I had a heart?  
You didn't act like it.  
Neither did you.  
You were the first one who yelled.  
  
I know, ok. I know. You deserved it anyway.  
You act to much like my mother.  
To bad for- eh, you don't have a mother.  
Well actually I do but she's dead.   
You never new her though.  
That's kinda good though. I don't have to miss her like...... you...... Uh.... sorry.  
She looked up at him with shimmering crystal tears. She's in a better place, though. And doesn't have to suffer. So, I'm happy. But only a little sad.  
You'll see her again.  
I know I will. There was a long and comfortable silence, looking at the stars needed to be peaceful, right? Mabey....... Kenshin, I'm so glad you're here......... never leave. I love you. You and Shinta.  
His eyes turned blue. This confused her, yet she did not ask. We love you too, Karou. And they (A/N Shinta and Kenshin if you didn't already guess.) bent down and kissed her. Should I stop here? No, you'd hate me. She kissed back, without hesitation, loving every moment. _It's both of them. I know it. I can feel both of their presences. I love them..........' _ They' stopped and whispered in her ear, Later. Now, let's go eat.  
Guys, what can I say. Love their stomach more than their girls. Figures. (A/N lol so true.)  
He laughed. So true. How did you guess? (A/N lol)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cats good, hippo.  
Shit. BULL! HA! TOP THAT!  
(A/N Elephants are good. I like them. But Kenshin hates, fears and despises them.)  
His left eye twitched. Your good. I'm better. Pig.  
You're the one who wanted to eat, Pumbaa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I am no female pig.  
Nalaa's a lion.  
Lion King freak.  
Watched it ten times a day when we first got it for a week.  
CUT IT OUT! I hate it when you guys bicker so much, it drives me crazy.  
Britney Spears.  
(A/N this is Shinta and Kenshin fighting.) Christina Agulara.  
Avril Lavine.  
  
Vanessa Carlton.  
  
Loreena McKennitt.  
  
Sarah McLachlan.  
Now look who's bickering.  
She's right, let's eat. They' said in usion.  
She sighed.   
Women. Always like   
Guys. Always like ' (A/N lol.)  
Night (A/N in bed cuddled up to each other)   
  
The Battousai had gone away, and the eye color was amber with little violet specks. Kenshin.......... I'm so glad you're here.  
  
Kenshin, how will we act at school? People still think we hate each other. And, don't you have a girlfriend, already?  
Nah, I broke up with her a week before we two left. Tomoe and I had a fight. She still wants me back, so don't trust ANYTHING she says. If you do you might end up hating me.  
Ok....... but, how do we act?  
How we're acting now. Normal.  
What will your friends think?  
Just relax. Everything will be fine. My friends will love you. Well, not like that, but, you know what I mean.  
You sure?  
  
Good. Kenshin?  
  
I love you so very much.  
I love you too, Karou. More than you can imagine.  
She smiled, and fell asleep.  
Morning  
  
Karou sniffed twice. Is that? It is! It's KOLACHES! YAY!!!!!!!  
He laughed. You really like kolaches don't you?  
Yup. Especialy sausage, egg, and cheese.  
Same here. I made four.  
I can only eat one, but thanks.  
I know, besides, the other three were for me anyway.  
  
That's me!  
She rolled her eyes   
Toy bug.  
Space dude. (A/N Kenshin HATES science.)  
  
Arrogant talking snail that annoys all.  
Do you want a kolache or not?  
Yes please!  
Then take it. She sat down next to him, took her kolache, and ate it.   
These are really good, she said, finishing off her kolache while he was on his third. You are such a pig.  
U wa ome? he said with his mouth full, offering it to her.  
She took a bite, and leaned her head on his shoulder. I'm so glad this happened. If we weren't enimies in the past-  
I would have asked you out.  
  
Yeah...... I always thought you were so beautiful, but I wouldn't let you win. I was so stupid.  
We're only in high school. We're all stupid.  
Not you.  
Mabey not in school, but in the outside world I am.  
He finished it off, cupped Karous chin, turned her face toward his, and kissed her. Not as stupid as me. They kissed, a long, deep, and beautiful kiss. Until the chairs toppled over. (A/N lol. very random hm?) He laughed. We better move somewhere else........... the bed?  
They got on the bed, Kenshin on top of Karou. The bed can't topple over, can it?  
It can.......... but I doubt it that it will while we're on it.  
K then............ now to continue. He bent down and kissed her neck, and moved up to her lips.  
He pulled his face up.  
  
Don't stop.  
Not a chance. He moved back down to her lips, his hands trailing over her body hungrily. She did the same with one hand the other playing with his hair. They opened thier lips, and slipped thier tounges inside each other's mouth. He pulled his face up Do you want to.........  
Only if it's both of you.  
They said.  
She smiled. Ok then. It was a night filled with love, passion, and once again I'm getting way to corny. You imagine what happened.   
Morning  
  
Karou got up, put on her under garments, and walked over to them. (A/N Kenshin and Shinta. I'll call them them. lol)  
Morning. You sleep well?  
I slept wonderfully, thanks.  
Good. I got pancakes.  
You're so wonderful........  
Nah, I do this everymorning.  
She laughed. No wonder you can cook so well. But you are still wonderful.  
Mentaly or phisically?  
She laughed. Both. What did you expect?  
Get that from everyone.  
  
What about you? Don't tell me you were still a virgin. I'll kill myself if you say that.  
No....... someone has raped me. she muttered.  
Who? I will kill him.  
  
Hm. I aready killed him. About a year ago. When did he......?  
I was 15. (A/N she's 17 now.)  
  
Why'd you kill him?  
He tried to rape Tomoe. When I was still in love with her.  
Oh. Cool. Mmmmmmmm. That was good. Thanks.  
Anything for you.  
Stop acting like I'm a vampire.  
But it's fun.  
For _you._  
Yes, for me.  
  
Ok, I know it was very short, but I couldn't think of anything else. At least there's no cliffie.   
  
One author that you should read the stories of: Damn-my-name-was-taken You'll love her stories!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING here. So get off my case. I mean really. I just love RK. I'd be under way to much pressure if I owned it. I mean really. Ok, sorry, here's the story:  
  
Last time:  
  
  
Hm. I allready killed him. About a year ago. When did he......?  
  
I was 15. (A/N she's 17 now.)  
  
  
  
Why'd you kill him?  
  
He tried to rape Tomoe. When I was still in love with her.  
  
Oh. Cool. Mmmmmmmm. That was good. Thanks.  
  
Anything for you.  
  
Stop acting like I'm a vampire.  
  
But it's fun.  
  
For _you._  
  
Yes, for me.  
  
This time:  
  
You're weird.  
  
Proud of it.  
  
She rolled her eyes and stood up. Now what?  
  
Why ask me?  
  
Who else would I ask?  
  
The chair?  
  
Are you really that stupid?  
  
No, you are. I was just playing along.  
  
Suddenly (5 teenage mutant ninja chickens appeared, but coward in fear when they saw the wall. Oh no! Its a wall! Run away! they screamed in usion. lol. not.) the door burst open and in came the lady with the stuff. Ok, this is weird. Your little trip was cut short, and you leave in... she checked her watch, 9 minutes and 96 seconds.  
  
That would be 10 minutes and 36 seconds.  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just start packing.  
  
Yeah smarty pants.  
  
Like you even knew that.  
  
You're right, I didn't know that imidieatly. But it's still mighty fun to tease you.  
  
Do you-  
  
JUST PACK ALREADY!  
  
They looked at her and both muttered a Yes ma'am and started packing.  
  
Car  
  
Wow. I thought it was 5 months. It's only been 1.  
  
  
  
Hey, at least I still have my MP3 player!  
  
I'm so excited. I get to be ignored all day long........ for two days.  
  
Oh, cheer up already. I brought my split headphone thing and some extra head phones, so you can listen too. She said with a cheery smile.  
  
  
  
Isn't it? Here. she put his headphone on his ear, and turned on 1,000 Miles by Vanessa Carlton. He rolled his eyes and sighed. Well what do you want to listen to then? Heavy Metal?  
  
Sure, why not?  
  
I hate Heavy Metal.' It's just a bunch of crap.  
  
I think this is a bunch off crap.  
  
Too bad. You have to deal with it. Besides, it won't be on forever.  
  
Yeah right. I bet you have the song on repeat.  
  
No, the next song is Scater Boi by Avril Lavinge.  
  
Even better.  
  
No, I like Vaness-  
  
Isn't this something you're supposed to talk about with other girls?  
  
I am talking to a girl here, you. Anyway, I like Van-  
  
Let me restate that, isn't this something a girl should talk about?  
  
I am a girl, besides, I'd rather talk about which singers I like better, as a girl than, talking about having sex with them, as a boy any day.  
  
I do not want to have sex with them.  
  
Prove it.  
  
I will, later.  
  
  
  
At my house.  
  
You want me to watch you having sex with another girl at your house? No thanks.  
  
No, I'll be doing it with _you._  
  
Mom would never let me.  
  
Your mom can't stop you.  
  
Yeah, I know, but, where do I stay?  
  
You can stay with me.  
  
I'm serious.  
  
So am I.  
  
You have to ask your uncle, though.  
  
He took out his cell phone, and dialed his number. Kenshin Hiko. Uh-hu. Thanks.............. eh, can my girlfriend stay over there, she has no other place. Uh-hu. Thanks. he hung up. He said he'd love it if you would stay with us.  
  
She smiled and hugged him,   
  
That's all I get? Oh come on. He started tickling her.  
  
Ah! Stop laugh it! You're killing laugh me! He pushed her to a laying pusision and laid on top of her, continuing the tickling. Ok, ok.  
  
Ok, what?  
  
You get more.  
  
How much more?  
  
How much more do you want? No, wait-  
  
This much. He leaned down and kissed her. His kiss was like the wind, smooth, cool, and comforting. She leaned in for more, opening her mouth for him, letting him in. Kenshin played with her hair, his tounge entering her mouth, her doing the same.  
  
Kenshin............ I........... love you.  
  
I love........ you too. They said between kisses.  
  
Sorry to enterupt, but we've reached the station if you want any lunch.  
  
Uh..... yeah. he got off of her and they sat up, with Karou blushing. Let's go. He took her hand and dragged her out of the car and into the store. What do _you_ want?  
  
I don't care, whatever you get I guess.  
  
Junk food ok?  
  
  
  
Oh, come on, you haven't had junk food in so long. It's not like you'll get fat. Besides, you can always get your stomach stapled.  
  
I guess........  
  
Great! Dr. Pepper and Cheetos ok?  
  
My favorites.  
  
Same here. He got two big bags (You know, the ones that are like a foot and a half long?) and a 2 liter thing of Dr. Pepper. Come on.  
  
I can't eat that much!  
  
That's ok. Whatever you don't eat, I will.  
  
They walked out. Where's the car?  
  
Some one in a stretched limo drove up to them. Sorry I'm late, Master Himura, but there was traffic.  
  
Ah, that's ok, Bill. Come on.  
  
Who's this?  
  
Bill, my personal driver. I asked him to come, because the other car didn't have enough space, or a T.V.  
  
How did he get over here so fast? They climbed in the car. My personal jet. It holds 2 cars, 5 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, 1 kitchen, 1 game room, and everything else in a home.  
  
You are such a spoiled brat.  
  
Yeah, I know. But be happy, you benefit.  
  
What does that have to do with anything? Personally, I-  
  
Eh, guys, you can bored the jet now.  
  
he took her hand and they climbed into the jet, and sat down on a sofa. Now, what were you saying?  
  
I hate flying. she responded, as soon as the jet took off.  
  
Why didn't you tell me?  
  
I tried. He got up.  
  
Then lets go. He tugged at her hand, and walked away, Come on. You won't die. She slowly got up, and walked over to him. As they walked, she clung to him. That's your bedroom, and mines is right across the hall if you need me. All your stuff is in the trunk and blah, blah, blah.  
  
  
  
Relax. Now lets go to the game room. I want to play some DDR!  
  
You like DDR? I LOVE DDR!!!!!!  
  
Well then lets go!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Race you!  
  
I don't know my way!  
  
Follow me!  
  
How? You're way to fast.  
  
Right down the hallway.  
  
Got it.  
  
DId you?  
  
When she finally got there, he was ready to play. I want the song Break Down!  
  
What level?  
  
  
  
You can do that?  
  
Can't you?  
  
Yeah, but not many can.  
  
They started. Well, what's your favorite song?  
  
Max 300.  
  
Leeeh. I can only do that on standard.  
  
I can do it on Heavy and get a AA.  
  
Cool. I like Heaven.  
  
  
  
Actually, I think I like all of the fun ones.  
  
  
  
They did Dream a Dream on Heavy. Ones that are more of a challenge and have a beat and aren't slow boring songs.  
  
Same here. They did all the songs they liked, then put it away.  
  
I'm all sweaty and gross. Ew.  
  
I can tell.  
  
You're worse.  
  
Just go take a shower.  
  
She well, went and took a shower.  
  
He did the same. And it was a regular shower. Nothing happened. (Except the teenage mutant ninja chickens came in and ran away at the site of the wall. lol. not.) So, she walked out first in a blue tank top and jeans, her hair still wet. She went into each room but his, looking around. Big ain't it? He snuck up behind her, wearing nothing but shorts.  
  
Big isn't it, and yes.  
  
Ah, who cares?  
  
She just shook her head and was about to go in the next door, but he grabbed her wrist HARD, and I mean HARD. Ow! Let go!  
  
You can't go in there. It's forbidden.  
  
You can just say it you know. LET GO! It hurts. She started to cry.  
  
Promise you won't go in there.  
  
  
  
His grip tightened and she winced.  
  
  
  
Ok, what?  
  
I promise I won't ever go in there.  
  
He dropped her wrist. She fell to the floor, crying and holding her wrist.  
  
Don't do that again, please.  
  
I won't. You just can't go in there. It's forbidden. Well, you can go, BUT only if your with me, while I'm unhurt and conscious.  
  
  
  
Heh. NO.  
  
Why not?  
  
I'm tired. Let's go watch a movie.  
  
Ok, which one?  
  
Pick from the basket with your eyes closed.  
  
She put her hand in the basket and picked, dun, dun, dun, (BARNEY!) The Ring.  
  
Hm. I don't think I've ever watched that movie. He took it and put it in.  
  
Neither have I.  
  
Good. It's a horror movie though. Supposed to be really scary.  
  
They sat down, all cuddled together. and like he said, it was REALLY scary. When it was over, they sat in silence, until he spoke.  
  
  
  
I don't think I'll sleep tonight.  
  
Nope. Me either......... THAT WAS SO COOL!  
  
I KNOW!  
  
......... Now what?  
  
I don't know.  
  
He looked at his watch. 7:30. Wanna eat?  
  
They walked to the kitchen.  
  
What do you want?  
  
Not fish.  
  
He laughed. No, no fish. How about salad?  
  
Fine with me.  
  
What kind do you want, I swear, we have every kind.  
  
She laughed. I think I want Cezar.  
  
Ok, I'll have blue cheese. They sat down at the table, and well, ate.  
  
This is really good, who made it?  
  
Some random chef.  
  
  
  
Yeah. His name was like, I don't know, Bazk? Something like that.  
  
Odd name.  
  
Yeah. Really odd.  
  
So, umm, never mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tell me.  
  
He got up and started tickling her.  
  
  
  
I just laugh didn't want laugh silence. He stopped.  
  
  
  
It's true.  
  
Yeah, ok. You're a really slow eater.  
  
Thanks. I'm full.  
  
She got up, took their plates, and started washing them at the sink. You don't have to do that, you know.  
  
If I don't I'll feel really guilty.  
  
  
  
You're just..... oh, you know.  
  
It's fine. I'll feel guilty if I don't do this for you.  
  
She laughed. It's just so much.  
  
Hey, I want to do it. So get used to it.  
  
I really don't want to turn into a really bad girlfriend. YOu know, the ones who just Take your money.'  
  
True. But I wanted to do everything.  
  
I know, but, whatever. I'm going to bed, I'm sleepy. (Its' like 9:30 now, yeah, I know, time flies.)  
  
Ok, good night.  
  
Morning  
  
Karou walked into the game room wearing a one-sleeve top and jeans to find Kenshin playing Kingdom Hearts in his boxers and a T-shirt.   
  
Ansem. Quiet.  
  
She watched him fight Ansem (like goofy says: A-un-se-um? lol. I love that part.) for the last time.  
  
Yes HA-HA! You DIED! I BEAT IT!  
  
Uh, what?  
  
I BEAT KINGDOM HEARTS!  
  
COOL! Ansem's really easy though.  
  
Good point.  
  
But I love the end. By now, Sora was yelling: I know now, without a doubt, Kingdom Hearts, IS LIGHT! They both started laughing. When they stopped, Riku was like: Take care of her. OOH, OOH, OOH! I LOVE RIKU HE IS SO HOT!  
  
If you say so.  
  
He's even hotter in KH2. There's a preview next if you got everything. Oh, and Sora's saying to Kairi, I love you.' You only see his lips, but it pretty obvious.  
  
Yeah, yeah-Shut up, it's the preview. ............................................................................ Ok, the preview is over. Riku is so HOT!  
  
Actually, I think he'd be really cold out there in the rain.  
  
You know what I mean.  
  
Yeah, so? I'm hotter.  
  
Mmmmmmmm........... mabey by a 0.000000000000000001. But other wise, yup, you are. (Actually, I think Riku is hotter, but hey, she's his girlfriend.)  
  
Only that much? Wow. He must be a real hotty. Anyway, while you were jabbering after the preview, I beat Final Fantasy X-2 with a good ending. You might just like it. ..................................  
  
Oh, my gosh, that is so sweet. How can that not be the perfect ending?  
  
I don't know. Whatever.  
  
What? Don't you like it?  
  
What ever you say.  
  
Oh, come on. It was really sweet.  
  
You do know that I'm a guy, right?  
  
No, no, I didn't know that. I thought you were a girl the first time I met you. Actually, I still think you're a girl.  
  
I am no girl.  
  
Prove it. No, don't.  
  
Why not?  
  
Not now.......  
  
I have to prove to you twice now.  
  
_Curse my sharp tongue....... well, it's not all that bad.......' _she thought. I told you not to prove it.  
  
Too bad. I will.  
  
  
  
Little boy.  
  
Horn dog.  
  
You were the one who wanted me to prove it.  
  
Shut up. You can just take your shirt off, you know.  
  
Fine. If you hate me that much.  
  
Don't try that on me. It won't work.  
  
This only counts as one.  
  
Fine with me.  
  
He took his shirt off, revealing his muscular chest. Now, you have to prove to me you're a girl. I think you're a boy. Twice. So, you prove it.  
  
She blushed and stepped back as she said,   
  
He laughed. You made me take off my shirt.  
  
Just the shirt?  
  
That all you _have_ to take off, but....... you can take off every thing.  
  
She slid off her shirt, to reveal her tan bra.   
  
  
  
Ok, then. She put it back on, her hair falling down in the process. (She had a ribbon that tied her hair up in a ponytail.) She was about t put it up again, when he grabbed her wrist (AGAIN, it was the bruised one by the way.), but not so hard this time.  
  
Leave it down. It looks pretty.  
  
  
  
Why does it look pretty?  
  
No, why leave- never mind  
  
You look more girl-ish-ish.  
  
It gets in my face. He started to walk away, and she followed him.  
  
Wear clips.  
  
I guess.  
  
Do you follow me everywhere?  
  
Well, I-  
  
Nah, it's ok. I was just going to change anyway. You can come too!  
  
No, it's ok. Iiiii'llll wait outside.  
  
You sure? I'm just putting on pants and a shirt. Come on. He grabbed her OTHER wrist, dragged her in, and put her on the bed. I'll be in the closet, anyway.  
  
(Nu' is just a little noise. Not a little special word. Well, it might be but, whatever. Ignore me and my logical side. On with the story.) In about two minutes, he came out in a blood-red shirt and jeans.   
  
Confused? Overwhelmed?  
  
Just, shocked.  
  
  
  
You look hot, and you dragged me in here so fast.......  
  
Hotter than this   
  
Mmmmmmmm............ by ten points.  
  
That good?  
  
The best score you can get.  
  
You always think I was hot?  
  
  
  
Yet you denied it.  
  
  
  
He laughed. It's fine. I totally understand.  
  
  
  
Ok, I know, know. LONG wait, hey, did it pay off? Let me know. Other wise I won't update. Ok, I will but, oh, just review please!


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer: I. Own. NOTHING HERE!!!  
  
Last time:  
  
Hotter than this   
  
Mmmmmmmm............ by ten points.  
  
That good?  
  
The best score you can get.  
  
You always think I was hot?  
  
  
  
Yet you denied it.  
  
  
  
He laughed. It's fine. I totally understand.  
  
  
  
This time:  
  
Come on. Let's go. Some where. Or something.  
  
She laughed. And do what exactly?  
  
Make out.  
  
Her reaction: O.O  
  
He laughed. What else?  
  
  
  
  
  
You're kissing skills.  
  
What about them?  
  
I don't know. You wanted a subject.  
  
No. I wanted to make out. You wanted to talk.  
  
True. Let's go make out then.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bathroom. Right over here. He dragged her into the  
bathroom, (with her OTHer wrist.) while the radio was  
on. It started to play We Like To Party'  
  
OH MY GOD! I LOVE THIS SONG! They shouted at the  
same time. They started to dance. And dance. And  
dance. And dance. The next song came on. Guess which one it was.  
Yes, you're right. Hey Baby. And of course, Karou and  
Kenshin started to sing along. And they danced and sang. To every song for the next hour.  
  
Ok. I'm getting tired.  
  
Already? Hm. Me too.  
  
What now?  
  
We could eat?  
  
  
  
Ok, then. He took her HAND and led her (into the Teenage Mutant Ninja Chicken's bedroom, where they saw them making out. lol. not.) into his bedroom, and stopped. We were in there for somthing, oh yeah. He turned around, and pressed his lips against hers,forcefully, but passionatley.  
  
I'M DONE WITH THE STORY! NO MORE WRITING! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DARNIT! I DON'T WANT TO BE DONE! Tell me if you want me to continue or not, k? I haven't gotten many reviews so.......


End file.
